Dinner with Bruce
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: RedRob oneshot. Adrian and Dick go over to Bruce's for New Years Day Dinner. Based off of Holyfanfictionbatman's stories. Dedicated to Wynja! R&R!


_Dedicated to Wynja! Hope this inspired you!_

_Several people wanted to know what would happen at New Years Day dinner at Bruce's which was mentioned in the Holiday Collection._

_Enjoy!_

Adrian had to admit even if he did not know that Bruce was Batman he would have being intimidated. He unconsciously clutched Dick's smaller form to him and heard Dick chuckle quietly. The young hero knew him well enough to understand what he was thinking.

"Dick, Adrian, how nice of you to come." Bruce said although his eyes would have suggested he would have liked Adrian to stay away from him. After all it's not everyday that you find out that your adoptive son is gay and dating.

"Hey Bruce." Dick said as he dragged Adrian closer to everyone.

Adrian had yet to say anything which earned him an elbow in the side. "Thanks for inviting me." Adrian said whilst giving his boyfriend a pinch on his hip making the smaller boy squirm.

"No trouble at all Adrian. Now lets go join everyone on the dining room." Bruce said stiffly and walked away.

The dining room had a large table that could easily seat 15 people, it was set beautifully and the smell from the kitchen could easily be smelt here making everyone mouth water.

Oliver and Clark were seated at the table and were discussing something that had recently being in the papers, Roy was sat in a chair with Garth on his lap and they were laughing softly. Alfred they boys assumed was in the kitchen.

Dick and Adrian sat down where Bruce said to but did not dare sit like Roy and Garth, Adrian liked being alive and Dick liked having a boyfriend. Bruce sat down at the head of the table, Dick was on his right, then Adrian then Clark, on Bruce's left was a spare chair for Alfred, then two places for Roy and Garth, then was Oliver, there was a spare seat in case Lois was able to make it but she was on a one woman crusade at the Planet so it was doubtful.

"So, did you boys have fun at the tower last night?" Clark asked.

"Yes!" All the boys cheered before bursting into laughter a small blush spread across Robin's face remembering the game of Twister.

"What did you get for Christmas Adrian?" Oliver questioned the blue haired teen.

"Erm, some DVDs from my friend Jane, some pickle printed pyjamas from the Titans and some books I wanted from the Titans East, my sister sent me some gift vouchers and a pack of photos to add to the album, from Dick I got some clothes and a jar of pickles." Adrian answered.

"Pickles?" Bruce had to ask.

"Food of Gods!" He said puffing his chest out. "After chocolate of course." He added seeing his boyfriends look. (This part was taken from The Woes of Chocolate since it was Adrian's explanation to Dick about the pickles) He could hear Roy and Garth sniggering and sent them a glare which promised revenge.

It was then that Alfred came in pushing a cart full of delicious food and placed it down and sat down. They chatted casually for a while as they all tucked into the delicious feast prepared by Alfred.

"So, Adrian how are you doing in school?" Bruce asked, the interrogation was beginning.

"Well enough prefer sports to more academic classes but I maintain a C grade average in all my classes." Adrian answered truthfully.

"Are you sleeping with Dick?" Bruce asked calmly. Dick who had being sipping his water promptly chocked, Adrian just stared, mentally planning all the exits to escape from. Garth and Roy just looked at the Bat in shock, Clark looked at the boys ready to get them out of here should the Bat get mad. Oliver then seemed to realise that his son was dating someone and turned to stare at Roy and Garth. Alfred merely continued sipping his water.

"Bruce!" Dick choked out.

"What? It's an important question!" Bruce said looking at the two teens.

"No, we are not going to answer anymore questions!" Dick said and he stood and grabbed Adrian and walked from the room with his boyfriend. They didn't know that inside Bruce passed Alfred a $20.

"Told you Master Bruce." Alfred said before standing to collect the boys.

"Huh?" Clark muttered.

"A bet, how the boys would react, Alfred said Dick would make them leave, I said that Adrian would run but not Dick." Bruce said.

"So you were only joking?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, realized that I can't stop them, just give them a two hour lecture on safe sex, and don't worry Oliver I'll include Roy and Garth in that." Bruce said smirking when Oliver choked on air.

00000

So Wynja inspired yet?


End file.
